Twist of Fate
by Devils'kin
Summary: Kagome once again sees Inuyasha with Kikyo. this time it sends her over the edge. What will Inuyasha do when all he can find of her is tears, the jewel shards and a.. note thats it.really better than it sounds so read! be nice this is my 1st fanfic.
1. the note

A silver haired half-demon broke into Kaede's hut only to find a note, the sacred jewel shards that they had already collected, and some fresh tear stains. After sniffing here and there he found out the tears were Kagome's, so finally he sat down and read the note. It went like this:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Just a letter to tell you how I feel._

_Once in while everyone needs to be noticed, if you just gave me the time of day. If you showed me the attention, you gave her. You act like it's nothing, please just tell me why you hurt me, why you stab me through the heart, You know you do. Do you enjoy seeing me die? Cuz I die a little more each time You leave me to go see her. Everyone else sees what's going on, but you act like your blind. You can't see how much I love you. You can't see how much it pains me to watch you go. I don't know how else to get it into your head that I love you. Are you really that dense? Am I really that revolting to you? How is it that she has you around her little finger? I can't believe I let you in my heart, I can't believe that you're the one that holds my heart I fear, I love, I forgive, I forget; but still you go back to her. How is it you don't see it? How can that be? You seem so up tight why is that? Why is it that no one has anything to tell me? You broke my heart, but still I stay I can't help it I'm in love why can't you see it I never wanted to get hurt I wanted you to see me as me, not as a wannabe. I am my own person. I can't help it I don't want to get hurt again. Please free me from your hand, don't hurt me any more just let me go I'll leave and you can have her I don't care any more. _

_I've finally realized you don't love me and never will have a nice life with Kikiyo I have left all of the jewel shards we have collected. I have relived you of having to keep me. Oh by the way, I will be sealing the well on my way over so don't try to come after me. Bye Inuyasha._

_Love you always,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Inuyasha was stunned. Sure he had gone to see Kikiyo, but not for the reason that Kagome had thought. He had finally told Kikiyo to go to hell without him. That he loved her no more. That he was in love with Kagome. He got an idea.'I know I'll write her a note and send it through the well with a jewel shard lets just hope I'm not too late. So he rushed all over the small hut until he got the supplies he needed. Then he started on the note.

Current:

A raven haired girl stepped out of an ancient well house thinking about what she just did. _'Why now I thought he was starting to like me. Think of me more than the beginning; more than the jewel detector that always gets in the way.' _Kagome's caramel-brown eyes scanned the area as she walked up to the house trying to figure out what she did wrong. _'Did I annoy him to much with all the sits? Was I wrong to want to com back so much? Wait a minute I didn't seal the well. Shoot'._ She thought as she ran through the house trying to get to the well house before **_HE_ **showed up. She got to the well house and found two things a note, and a scared jewel share by the looks of it, it was from Inuyasha. She thought she better not read it but she really wanted to make sure that she was not right that Inuyasha did not want Kikiyo, but something just told her not to. So she sealed the well and took the note up to her room. On her way back down she saw that her mother and brother had returned from the store. '_Well all good things have to end soon. Like being able to think things out alone anywhere in the house.' _

"_Hi, Mama, Sota_, how are things in town? Did you get any of my new homework? O, and don't worry about me needing to go back I'm not my heart can't take it. So I'll be up in my room doing the homework I have," Kagome said holding back tears as she ran to her room. '_I have to stop thinking about him if I don't them surely I will go mad. But I can't I ...'" I lov_e him!"' Now what he wants Kikyo I want him. This love triangle is so confusing how will I ever be able to get through this?' Then she saw the note that she had hastily threw on her bed. '_I minus well read it it'll be the death of me otherwise.' she thought as she made her way to her bed plopped down on it and opened the letter _which said:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I want you to know that yes I did meet with Kikyo but not for the reasons you think I have put one jewel shard and a note from Sango in this note and wish that both you and it come back for me to explain why I met with Kikyo. I reason mainly that you and the jewel have to come back is because that is the only way for you to go throw the well otherwise it could stay there for all I care anymore it's all one big problem since the day it was made. So I'll be waiting for as long as it takes for you to come back to me. I love you too Kagome._

_Love you now and forever,_

_Inuyasha_

'OMG, he really loves me I can't... wait hat if this is just a trap to break my heart again? I can't take it anymore I'll just go back there? It...it's the letter from Sango! Why would she write me too? Unless no don't think that. I don't want to think that. I don't want to get my heart broken again he's ran back to Kikyo way too many times. I have to though I have to read Sango's letter. I will tomorrow maybe. Right now I'm way too tried. She walked to her bed, got under the covers. Trying to get comfortable when you have stuff on your mind is not the most easiest things to do. So after laying in bed for a hour or so she got u again turned on her light and picked up Sango's note which read.

Feudal Era:

Sango was sitting near the fire watching as Inuyasha rushed all over the hut writing and yelling it was giving her a headache so finally she yelled " Inuyasha slow down your giving me a headache! Now if you really want Kagome-chan to come back give me a piece of paper and a quill". She started writing to Kagome as soon as her orders were completed. She wrote:

Current: (aren't I so mean?;))

_Dear Kagome,_

_I just want you to get back here so Inuyasha will stop bugging me about it. If you want to know the truth I saw all of what happened. Inuyasha told Kikyo to bug off, that he was madly in love with you and he wanted to surprise you with... well lets just say he wants to surprise you so get your butt back here now!_

_Love your sister,_

_Sango_

AN/ So what do you think for the first chapter in my first fanfic.?? R&R Thanx!

2 all of us who attempt to rite least,

Devil Child!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Help**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Inuyasha. Wah Wah Wah!!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**To all those who didn't you stink!**

**(Please review next time please!)**

**It is now a new day as Kagome wakes from a restless sleep. She rubs away sleep and gets up to take a quick bath before what she thinks is Inuyasha comes to get her. When she remembers she left him in his time because of once again Kikyo (I hate her too). 'Why did she always come back right when I feel as if me and Inuyasha are finally going to get together?' She asked herself. 'Is my happiness really that wrong Kami? That the one time I want something for me you have to go and take it away?' She sunk down to the floor trying to ease her pain of heartbreak. She lay crying she did not hear the small voice of her little brother.**

" **Kagz are you ok? Do you need Mama of someone like that?" Her brother rushed on yelling for his mom when her saw Kagome wasn't going to be answering him soon.**

**As Akio(Kag's mother) rushed up the stairs like a crazy woman her father stopped her saying that the well was sealed and that maybe that was why Kagome was sad. She pushed past him and ran faster then she had ever before up to her daughter's room. When she got there she saw that Sota had managed to get up onto her bed and hand her a tissue. Though one thing still surprised her the look of loss in Kagome's eyes was unimaginable. She had never seen Kagome so sad before and she knew without asking her daughter that Inuyasha had done it he had chosen some dead prestress over her living breathing daughter. Now she was as angry as she had ever been she was about to rush out of the room and through the well herself when Sota asked about two notes and a jewel shard on Kagome's desk.**

**She walked over to them and picked one that looked like Inuyasha had wrote it. As she looked over it she began to smile as a thought a really good idea came into her head. She thought of everything her mind going a hundred miles a second she finally came to a decision. She went up to her daughter and asked her if she could reopen the well and started whispering in her ear. Then only after Akio was done did Kagome give a tiny smile and hug her mother.**

"**Now why didn't I think of that I'll just lure him to me and only him. I know just how to do it too," Kagome said her smile getting bigger with every word. "Then, only then will I talk to him."**

"**Kagome you might want to start planning 'cuz once he's here there's no turning back," her mother said. Seeing her daughter getting ready to re-open the well she said "but we have to go shopping first if you want to use my idea."**

"**I know that mom I am trying to find everything I have that I will need to make sure he's the only one that comes," Kagome said hugging her mother. "Mom do you think I can use this?" she asked walking into her closet. With a short little dress from last year. **

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading for answers.**

**Thanx 4 readin!**

**Devil's kin**


	3. Kagome's Return

**Chapter3 : Kagome's Return**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Inuyasha. But if I did... you really don't wanna know.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**To all those who didn't you stink!**

**(Please review next time...please!)**

**FEUDAL ERA:**

"**Inuyasha my friend a little piece of advice... you really need to get Lady Kagome a gift. Flowers, or jewelry, or if your-" a monk dressed in purple started saying as his hanyou friend in red ran off.**

"**Sorry Miroku (the monk in purple) I think I smell Kagome!" he yelled over his shoulder. He ran full speed to the Bone Eaters Well thinking he smelled the only true love he has ever had. **

**Ever since she had left he had been hallucinating her sent or her voice by the well, but this time it was different, stronger he couldn't describe it but he could only know that either the well was open, or that & she was here. He ran and ran for what seemed like years but really only about 3 minutes (from Kaede's hut to the well). Then he saw it the only sight that could possibly make him happy **_**his**_** Kagome!**

**WITH MIROKU ( why o why miroku?;) )**

"**Inuyasha should know by know that she's not coming back. Evan if she was it wouldn't be at this time of day. She would come at night and make sure he was the only one around so that..." the perverted monk never got to finish his last sentence because he was knocked unconscious.**

**SANGO'S POV**

"**That ... that MONK he will never learn that he should not say those things even when he thinks he's alone ... I cant even speak he makes me so angry!" I said highly pissed as I looked over the now peacefully sleeping Miroku. When of course Miroku just had to ruin everything and reach his hand around me when I wasn't looking and grope me. "Miroku I swear I will personally-" but I was cut off.**

"**My dear Sango I know how much you don't like me to grope you and I did not mean to this time I was trying to pull you closer to me so we could watch the wonderful ... sunset!" he said calmly. Pulling me very close to him. I gasped as I felt my hip hit his side and as I turned to look at him I saw how the golden light hit his features. My always calm (perverted but calm) Miroku was now turned into this wonderfully wondrous man that I knew I could spend the rest of my life with if only her would stop being a flirt (Kagome I really need you right now) but he was perfect if only time would just freeze if only everything would stop so that me and my perfect Miroku could be together forever. It was just like last time.**

**MIROKU'S POV**

"**Inuyasha should know by know that she's not coming back. Evan if she was it wouldn't be at this time of day. She would come at night and make sure he was the only one around so that..." the perverted monk never got to finish his last sentence because he was knocked unconscious.**

**As I woke up I saw Sango's beautiful backside I reached over and touched her butt. "Miroku I swear I will personally-" My Dearest Sango said apparently a little pissed (ok a lot but that's aside the point).**

"**My dear Sango I know how much you don't like me to grope you and I did not mean to this time I was trying to pull you closer to me so we could watch the wonderful ... sunset!" I said calmly like it was real intention (that's the entire secret to lying) so I look ed at her calmly pulling her closer. She gasped when her hip hit me. This is how it should be just like last time just like when Inuyasha was sulking and Shippo ((A/N I really need some more Shippo in here!)) was off with Keade picking herbs. **

**NORMAL POV W/ INUYASHA- KAGOME**

"**Hi, Inuyasha missed me,"she asked sarcastically, "lately I've heard your calls across time and space," said a harsh cold voice from Kagome. She was wearing (A/N this is important) a blood red tube top with "I'm hell's princess" written across it. A midnight black skirt slanted from 3/4ths down her thigh to half way down. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha swaying her hips partly. "Like something," she asked softly in his ear rubbing his arm gently send shivers up his spine. She felt him flinch as he heard her voice. **

"**Kagome? Is it really you?" he asked unbelievingly. "Oh, Kagome it's really you" he said pulling her to his chest. "I never betrayed you, I was telling Kikyo to go back to hell... without me**. **I won't be going anytime soon if you agree to be my mate," he said quickly as if, if he didn't she would disappear. He heard her gasp.**

"**How are we gonna tell my mother?" she said looking up into his eyes.**

**We'll find a way although I'd rather go battle Naraku than face your mom when she's mad..." he said trailing off thinking about what he had been for the past couple of days: telling Kagome's mother.**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it have fun wondering for the next part.**

** Love,**

** Devil's kin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4: Telling Mom**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.**

**Thanks for once again reviewing all of those that have.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long don't worry I'll start the next chapter ASAP!**

"**Inuyasha do we have to go now? I mean can't we like . . . wait a little bit longer," Kagome said when she and Inuyasha were walking to the well to tell Kagome's mother that the wanted her blessing to get married. **

"**Kagome you're her only daughter, I'm sure all she wants is for you is to be happy," Inuyasha replied. "Don't you give me that look I'm positive that we will get her blessing. Now we are going through that well and tellin' your mother, brother, and grandfather. Ok?"**

"**Ok Inuyasha, but um . . . she might want us to be together first for a little bit. Kagome said with a sly smile. She started walking toward Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck.**

"**Kagome there's something you should know . . ." he got cut off by Kagome's lips on top of his in a very passionate full contact kiss. Inuyasha shocked by the way she was kissing didn't respond too quickly, but then almost as suddenly as she had started to kiss him, he kissed back. **

**Kagome was shocked to say the least at how vigorously he started kissing back. Now however they were telling each other how much they loved each other by roughhousing in each others mouth.**

"**Ack-hem are we interrupting something?" Asked a very familiar voice followed by a loud smack. "Sango why did you that for? That one really hurt."**

"**Well apparently not enough since your still conscience," she spat back at him. "Kagome when you're through please come see me in the hot springs." She said then turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the hot springs. She didn't go very far before pausing to say to Inuyasha, "make sure he doesn't come near the hot springs," before continuing her walk.**

"**I'd better go you guys know Sango when she's mad don't hold her up," Kagome said cheering up a little bit it would soon be night meaning Inuyasha would not take her through the well to night.**

"**Kagome after tonight no more stalling we have to tell your mom sometime. It will be tomorrow at the rising sun," Inuyasha said firmly as if to make no argument.**

"**Ok Yashie tomorrow," Kagome said as she turned around to follow Sango.**

**At the Hot Springs**

"**Sango you really do like him don't you?" Kagome asked as she settled down into the warm water. **

**Yea Kag I really do it's just I cant trust him to be true to me, and if I can't even do that how can I marry him?" Sango said with disappointment in her voice.**

"**Sango it's Miroku if it's you he'll be true til his last breath. You just have to sit down with him and have a heart to heart. He's almost exactly like this one guy I met in my time. He really cares about one single girl but the only way he can show it is either by feeling her up or making her jealous. Although his name was Roku," Kagome mused. "But this is about you-"**

"**Yea but it could be about you and Inuyasha. Or should I say Yashie" Sango said teasingly "but I have to say everyone including Shippo knew you two would get together one day and now 3 years later (you being 18) you two have finally gotten together."**

"**Well I'm starting to prune lets get out and head to bed I have to get up early in the morning to tell my mother about that and hope she will be as happy as we all are.**

**In the morning**

"**Kagome it's time to go see your mother remember?" Inuyasha said softly tickling Kagome's ear.**

"**I don't wanna go to school today mother."Kagome replied sleepily.**

"**Kagome get up before you wake up everyone. Plus you'll get coffee knowing that was one of Kagome's favorite thing about her time.**

"**COFFEE!!!!" Kagome yelled jumping up and startling everyone out of sleep. Sheepishly saying sorry to everyone as she gathered her things to leave. "We'll be back soon. Bye," she said as Inuyasha dragged her out of the hut and towards the well. "Did you have to tell me about coffee?" she asked Inuyasha after a while.**

"**Well I didn't think you would scream. Plus you called me mother saying you didn't wanna go that school-thingy place. If you don't want to go why do you always bug me to lt you go back? Plus aren't there place with portable school?" Inuyasha asked while kagome shot him apologetic looks. **

"**Sorry bout calling you mom I didn't mean it. I have to go to school to get a good job, and to answer your last question, yes. How do you know about it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. **

"**Your mother," was his only reply as she groaned with aggregation.**

**As they grew closer to the well that would transport them 500 years into the future Kagome started singing a song in a language Inuyasha didn't know.**

" **Bidi bidi bom bom**

**Bidi bidi bom bom**

**Bidi bidi, bom bom**

**Bidi bidi bidi bom**

**Cada vez**

**Cada vez que lo veo pasar**

**Mi corazón se enloquece**

**Y me empieza a palpitar**

**Y se emociona (y se emociona)**

**Ya no razóna**

**No lo puedo controlar**

**Y se emociona (y se emociona)**

**Ya no razóna**

**Y me empieza a cantar**

**Me canta así, así**

**(Chorus)**

**Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)**

**Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)**

**Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom**

**Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom**

**Cada vez**

**Cada vez que lo oigo hablar**

**Me tiemblan hasta las piernas**

**Y el corazón igual**

**Y se emociona (y se emociona)**

**Ya no razóna**

**No lo puedo controlar**

**Y se emociona (y se emociona)**

**Ya no razóna**

**Y me empieza a cantar**

**Me canta así, así**

**(Chorus)**

**Cuando escucho esta canción**

**Mi corazón quiere cantar así**

**(Chorus)**

**Me canta así, me canta a ti**

**Cada vez que lo veo pasar**

**Mi corazón se enloquece**

**Cada vez que lo veo pasar**

**Y me empieza palpitar**

**Así, así****"**

**(A/N I don't own that song called "Bidi bidi bom bom****" by Selena, if you want the English lyrics tell me.) **

"**Wow Kagome that was really beautiful what is it called?" inuyasha asked after moment of letting it sink in.**

"'**Bidi bidi bom bom' I learned it when I took Spanish a few years ago with Mom an Sota. Mom thought we should know a few different languages so we could be better people, or something along those lines," she said with a tone of indifference. That's when they finally reached the well. Kagome jumped in first quickly followed by Inuyasha. As Kagome opened the well house doors to take the view of her home. 'No that's not my home. My home is in the past with Inuyasha,' she thought.' Maybe I should have told Inuyasha why I had gone back in the first place. "Kagome make sure you make him feel what you've been feeling for the past few years you should have done this that first time when you were 15," her mother ranted about how bad Inuyasha had been for her health. At the time it seemed like she was right then but now she knew in her heart of hearts she was wrong and that both she and Inuyasha loved each other.**

"**Kagome if we make this happen" ,he started forcing her out of her thoughts, "then which time era will we live in? I know that this time is your home and-" .**

"**No inuyasha this time is not my**_** home**_** this is a **_**house**_** I live in my **_**home**_** is with you in your time," she said softy and finally believing it, and knowing it was true. Inuyasha put a great big smile (A/N yea I know that's lame but hey im the writer not you muhahahaha . . . now back to our feature presentation ;)) on his face. **

"**Your right as always love he said pulling her into a deep kiss unbeknownst to them right in front of the screen door and right in front of a pissed Mrs. Higurashi.**

" **Kagome Amilia Higurashi what do you think you are doing? You are going back on everything I taught you, going back on your family all because of some little crush? I will not allow it now march staight up to your room while Inuyasha here goes down the well and you will never see him again. Do I make myself clear young lady?" **

"**Yes mother," Kagome said angrily knowing unless she snuck out there would be no way for her to ever see Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha," she said pushing him aside. "Wait for me by the well you remember that watch I gave you," she continued when he nodded, "well wait till 11:00 and I will be rejoined with you never to leave your side again I promise". She said quietly pushing him through the door with one kiss. "You happy now mother you ran the man I loved out of my life for good. I hate you," Kagome said running up to her room where she locked her door and packed everything while stomping all over the room to everyplace she went. When she was done it was well lets just say a tornado wouldn't be able to make a better mess. She at last was through. She had spent over 6 hours doing nothing but gathering everything she might need she had; clothes, food she had stocked in her room, shampoo/ conditioner/ body wash, books, cd player with cd's , extra batteries, and anything else she could think of that she would need. She then sat down and wrote this letter:**

**Dear Mother**

**I cannot stand that you feel this way and I wish to tell you how I feel. **

**All my life being told what's right from what's wrong for once I wish I could make my own decisions. I may be young but I have seen more than you and Gramps have ever seen I tell you the truth because it is the way that it should be. I shall be leaving tonight and only shall return when I can show you that my choices are the right ones for me. I'm sorry that it must be this way but you... we are so stubborn for our own good. Therefore, Mother I wish you, Sota, and Gramps well. I shall see you in your next life unless you find a way to reach me before hand. I shall mate with Inuyasha which will grant me his life span. I will see you soon but unfortunately not soon enough I'm afraid. Just remember I do love all of you and am not turning my back on you just plainly doing what I have to, to be able to live my life the way I want to. So now that I've turned 18 me and Inuyasha shall do as we please in his time. I'm so sorry it has to be this way but it's the only way I can think of to be able to go on with**_** my**_** love. You know you used to tell me about you and dad. I wish I could remember him. You told the best stories about you two and how the love between you two was so strong. I miss those days that we could just joke around I miss how life and growing up was so far off, but now I realize that in order to go back then I might not have had the chance to meet Inuyasha. Experience the love that you and dad had I love you but in order to be around you, you have to learn to accept me as just that me. So now I depart hoping to see you again someday. Good bye Mother.**

**Love,**

**Kagome Higurashi **

**Then after signing it making sure that it was exactly what she wanted her Mother to read she put it in an envelope she had gotten from her dad. She put it on the door and snuck out the window, into the well house and back to the past. Unknown to her. Her Mother was watching her every move with tears of happiness in her eyes.**

**!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(**

**That was so sad and hard to write right now I'm going though a bit of a rough patch so if you want another update sorry it might be for a while. -.- **


	5. Bringing It All Together

Chapter5: Bringing It All Together!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.

Thanks for once again reviewing all of those that have.

Lets get on with the story!

Feudal Era Before Kagome Runs Away:

'I should have known that I would never be good enough for her. I cant believe I ever even tried. I should have left her to go to that Hobo guy.' Inuyasha thought walking ever so slowly through Inuyasha Forest. He was so submerged in his thoughts he didn't even notice Shippo on his head... until...

"Hey Inuyasha!" got shouted in his ear.

"Shippo what are you thinking sneaking up on me like that!" Inuyasha yelled at the young kitsune cub. "Now go back to the hut and tell the others to stay there until I come get them." Inuyasha said to Shippo.

Shippo as usual was going to say something back at Inuyasha until he saw Inuyasha had already started to walk away sadly. Shippo ran as fast as he could to Miroku. Then told him what had 'went down' as Kagome would have said.

"Are you sure he told you that?" Miroku asked concerned.

"Yea that's exactly what he said then walked away... like a lost puppy. I think we should tell the Sango, Keade, and Kirara. Then stay put like he said." Shippo said sounding like a voice of reason (for once lol:)). So that's exactly what they did.

"Are you sure that was really him? I mean Shippo how can we be 100 percent sure it was really him? Your nose doesn't always tell the truth. I wonder where Kagome is? Shouldn't she be here? Wait what did Inuyasha do–"

"I didn't do anything to her or to her family Sango! I simply told her the truth and when we went to tell her Mother, _she _forbade it! Don't be talking about things you don't understand! I didn't tell you to spill everything you knew to them pup! You are confined to go to bed before I show everyone what happens to a stupid pup!" with that last remark Shippo jumped into his cot and tried as hard as he could to fall asleep.

"Inuyasha was that really necessary?" asked Sango. "We were only concerned".

"I don't think it's your concern how I run the pup's of the pack wench!" Inuyasha said angry and walked away. While Sango and Miroku gasped in surprise. After that they didn't hear from Inuyasha til the next day.

Next Day

'I did it I sealed the well and I'm here in Feudal Japan why don't I feel any happier?' Kagome thought to herself. "I... I am finally... I really am here for good this time aren't I?" Kagome asked herself as she fell to the ground crying.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran through Inuyasha Forest as fast as he could he pushed himself to go as far and fast as he possibly could. Some how though he ended up at the God Tree. That's where he fell asleep happily dreaming about Kagome with a small smile on his face. He woke up to the smell of cherry and jasmine mixed with salt. Forgetting what had happened yesterday, he ran as fast as he could toward the smell he scooped Kagome up..

"What'sthematter? Areyoualright? WhyareyouhereIthoughtyourmotherdidn'tapproveofus?" Inuyasha blurted out so fast Kagome almost didn't understand.

'Thank god for being around overly excited girls for the past 15 years' Kagome thought before getting up from her comfortable position in Inuyasha's comforting arms, wiping her face, and saying, "I'm fine, I ran away, and don't try and send me back I already sealed the well." Kagome said this without any emotion except the raw pain in her eyes which almost scared Inuyasha into peeing his pants.

"Well...Ka...k...kk...Kagome if you've... already sealed... the well there's nothing I can do about it so lets go back to the hut. I know everyone wants to see you... Especially Shippo" he said in a undertone. So off they went to Keade's hut.

When they got to the hut the first thing Kagome noticed was that the fuz-ball that normally launched itself into her gut was not there.

"Inuyasha, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Umm... Shippo you can come out now." Inuyasha said quickly after Shippo came out he said this: "I'm sorry Shippo I overreacted and should not have taken it out on you."

"It's ok Inuyasha I shouldn't have told everyone your business. So I'm sorry." Shippo said after getting into Kagome's lap and curling up. "Kagome why do smell like In... never mind it's none of my business" Shippo started but stopped after a look of remembrance dawned on his little face.

"Shippo why don't me and you go get the fish alone," Inuyasha said casting a look at Miroku to stay here. So with that the two left.

"So Kagome why don't we go to the hot springs and_ talk_" Sango said. "You stay here otherwise unless it's mine right now you won't be able to ever have a heir with anyone!!" as she said this she grabbed Kagome and their weapons then she power walked dragging Kagome behind her to the hot springs.

"So Kagome what was Shippo going to say right now before he stopped himself? Hmmm?" Sango asked as soon as they got to the hot springs.

Kagome blushed bright red and as soon as she was undressed she stuck her head under the water as if she was rinsing her hair. But really what she was doing was trying to make her face her normal color. As Kagome came up to breathe she looked at Sango to see if see thought anything was wrong, but as it were Sango had just gone underwater to wet her hair before shampooing. Only Kagome figured there was something else to it. Maybe about what Sango said to Miroku before they left.

So Sango pulled up to see Kagome smiling and rushing over to hug her. "Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked surprised.

"So what this about you carrying Miroku's heir? Hmmm Sango?" Kagome said in satisfaction that she saw Sango turning tomato red!

"They tell me Inu's don't take packs until they take mates, is that right?" Sango asked Kagome who, confused, nodded. "Well," Sango continued, "Then tell me why, when Inuyasha has no mate that we know of, he called us his pack?"

Sango, slightly pleased, was so surprised when Kagome just said, "That's because we became mates yesterday. You know we have to finish that later..." Kagome trailed off got dried off dressed and like in some sort of trance walked toward the river where Inuyasha and Shippo were.

"So Shippo are you gonna tell anyone?" Inuyasha asked after a long talk to Shippo about the birds and bees ( could you imagine what could happen there?). They finally got through it all right after Shippo threw chunks all over Inuyasha, washed, and asked many embarrassing questions. Unexpectedly, some sort of trance came over Inuyasha.

He sprinted off into the woods, leaving a very shocked Shippo.

Inuyasha ran till he found his love, which he did. They then embraced in a very 'stimulating' kiss. They finished the ceremony Inuyasha handling Kagome with more care than even he would have thought possible. Finally after all this time they had done it. They were now mates. Now with one part of their journey complete. Inuyasha and Kagome had one more challenge to face only this time not even fate knew what was in store for them.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

THANKS FOR READING TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!

CYA!

SUKI!!


	6. A Change in Fate

**Chapter6: **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Inuyasha I would be here??**

**Chipmunk- Duh...**

**Now! One to the story she has procrastinated on forever! Hi I'm her handy dandy conscience and will be forcing a continuation...**

**Suki- Do you have to be so obnoxious??**

**Chipmunk-again...duh...**

**Suki- I hate you!**

**Chipmunk- Love you too hun. Now we will officially start this story! Have fun folks, this should be good...**

**Suki- Thank god finally she'll shut up! On with the story!**

**In Places Unknown**

"**Dammit why can't I see them!", a young tall man yelled slamming his fist against the tall jagged edged pedestal positioned in front of him. The pedestal itself gave off an erie presence and looked like something out of an old gothic castle, then again, that might be where you would think it was if you looked around the room. The draperies cast shadow across the floors and covered large dark wood framed windows. The floors where a dark warm wood that shown in an dark blue glow with the light emitting from the pedestal. If the pedestal fit the room though the man at it's center seemed to have been built for it. He had light naturally highlighted brown hair that hung unevenly around his face and lengthened to his shoulders in the back. A lith but taunt frame was accented by dark blue suit top that matched the blue glow that was currently spilling around his boot clad feet. Black leather pants hung semi-loosely around his long legs and moved in the wind he created as he paced aggravated across the room. His normally neat hair was slightly disheveled and a dark purple color poked out at an odd angle from the front of the undone jacket allowing a gold chain to hang loosely across his chest with an odd symbol casted at the end. **

**His face though, did not seem to fit the rest of him. It had a slight oval cast that made him look noticeable younger and had deep set almond eyes set on high cheekbones. To put it lightly he was beautiful but this is what made it odd. He didn't seem to fit in with the dark dank place he was currently residing in. He was too young, to frail looking, to light.**

**Growling he waved his hand along the top of the pedestal disturbing a small bowel of water and causing the light that the pedestal had been giving off the immediately diminish. He continued to pace muttering in what seemed to be a completely different language. He paused only when a timid knock sounded at the door interrupting his cursing. A small females head poked through and after clearing her throat a couple times said in a small but clear voice, "Um, Sir. Is everything alright? Jeffery told me I should suggest you take a vacation.**

**He stared at her a moment then sighed looking ruffled but slightly amused. He continued his pacing though more slowly now, "Sometimes I wonder who's the supposed 'master' of this castle is...". He stopped suddenly and his eyes shot back to the made causing her to jump and almost stumble through the door, "That's what I can do, you're a genius!" He walked quickly over to the other side of the room and started throwing things into a large bag. The bag was large , but it should not have been able to hold everything he was putting into it. Never the less it's shape didn't change even as he shoved a large pot into its depths. **

**The maid still stood in the doorway slight shock still covering her features. Once she had regained herself she cleared her throat again before asking, "Um, Sir...exactly what are you doing?"**

**He moved even more quickly answering as he rushed from one side of the room to the other, "I'm taking your advice.", he stopped dumping the bag that seemed to have not changed since he started his lamentations, "I've decided I am going to take a vacation, lets just say the Inu family has a meeting with Fate."**

**Shippo In The Village**

"**Kirala watch me today," an overly excited Shipo said looking for Kirala. She meowed lightly, sniffed and was swallowed by a burst of flames that started around her ankles. Before Shippo could find her she ran off into the forest. Shippo looked around again starting to think Kirala had never even been in the area. "Kirala where are you...?" Shippo asked sounding a little scared. "Kirala... you know Kagome doesn't want me to be left by myself. Hello..."**

"**Are you looking for Kirala little Shippo? " asked a tall man with a aura around him that just seemed different than anything that Shippo had ever felt. It kinda reminded him of Kagome. "Shippo?" the man asked again. Shippo stunned that the man had known his name when as far as he could remember had never met the man standing in front of him. Shippo thought harder in the darkest parts of his memory to see if he had ever met this strange man. The man as if feeling his confusion spoke. "No, you don't know me Shippo, but I know you. I know that you travel among the most unlikely group this world has seen so far. Oops, I've said too much," he said putting a tentative hand to his lips. "Well anyway where is young Kirala I must talk to her. She might be able to help the 4 lovebirds," he said with a chuckle. "Oh my, I have yet to introduce myself haven't I? He asked with one look at the questionable look in Shippo's eyes.**

"**Yea, you do, and while your at it tell me how and why you know so much about us." Shippo said in one of his moments of courage. (A/n just kidding) he said as the strange man laughed. The man looked around like he was observing what Shippo couldn't tell. Shippo sniffed the air and found nothing unusual.**

"**In a moment Shippo first let's find your friends, shall we," the man said with a smile. The man smiled and walked on leaving a very confused Shippo in his wake. 'I think I will have fun in this world rather than that stuffy castle... I might even get an interior designer.' the man thought laughing lightly.'This is not good at all I'm beginning to talk to myself. Well then again I haven't been here since Midiroku – never mind that she's gone don't even think about that.' 'Fate' thought angrily. 'That was the past. Unless it has something to do with the future...' Fate was pulled out of his thoughts by an angry Miroku.**

"**Shippo get over here before the girls blow a gasket! Shippo! Why are you walking with a stranger? Inuyasha get out here and talk to your son!" Miroku rambled on and on but nobody really paid any attention to him. Inuyasha stepped out of the hut, slapped Miroku on the head & looked at Shippo. **

"**Shippo isn't Kirala supposed to be watching you today? Who's your new friend?" Inuyasha asked. He sniffed the air. "Kagome can you come out here for a second?" Inuyasha asked, for he too noticed the similarity between Kagome and this new guys scents. **

"**Wait no need I would have thought Kirala would be here by now though. The man said almost to himself. " Ah, well may I come in? I'm sure you have many questions. Like who and what I am. Am I correct? He continued. "Kagome, Sango, & Keade I presume." he said kissing them each on the hand as he said their names. The girls giggled like little school girls. Then again a guy with that rugged yet soft face with hair that accented his face shape perfectly it wasn't their fault. You'd giggle too! He smiled and said "now, now don't want your men mad at me now do I?" he asked chuckling lightly. **

"**Oh, don't worry about them their whipped badly." Kagome said teasingly to the boys which got them all laughing except Inuyasha & Miroku. They just glared daggers at the man hitting on the women they had just gotten to take them. **

"**So you ever gonna tell us your name stranger" Kagome asked after she stopped laughing.**

"**Then you can tell us why you're here" Sango added.**

"**Ok then where should –" he was cut off by a demon coming into the hut.**

**It was a female neko demon. She had cream colored hair with black tips. Her eyes a orange-red color with a black diamond shaped tattoo in the middle of her forehead. Her kimono was a cream color that matched the color of her hair. It had weird symbols on it that no one recognized except of course the man and surprisingly Kagome. **

"**Hope, faith, love, and beauty. Why Kirala it's beautiful." Kagome said hugging the new demon.**

"**Kagome you recognize me?" Kirala asked in a voice that was soft and so musical that everyone was stunned for a moment.**

"**Of course Kirala I recognized you don't look... actually I don't know how I recognized you. To me it was just obvious it was you." she said kinda confused as she looked around her friends. Then her eyes landed on the new guy who was smirking. "What do you know about this?"**

" **Well hello Kirala. Kagome I will answer your question, but I need all of you to stay quiet until I'm done got it?" he asked. When he saw all of them nod and Kirala frown with sadness in her red eyes he continued.**

"**First of all my name is Aki. I am positive all of you know of the Shikon No Tama and the story of Midiroku correct? Well the legend doesn't tell the whole story. Like the fact that Midiroku had a daughter. Now I'll assure you this is no joke. Midiroku had – has – a daughter this might come as a shock but–" he was cut off by none other than Sango.**

"**Her daughter, who is said to have been lost; was powerful, almost more than Midiroku herself. Her powers were visible almost as soon as she was born. It was said that she was more powerful than the Kamis. At that point Midiroku had to bind her powers and send her to far lands. However, there were many demons who wanted to take her daughter and bring her with them so that they could kill every human and hanyou on the planet, and no one would dare stand in their way. Midiroku being the kind hearted person she was took her daughter's powers into herself and went to battle all the demons. The only problem was that the girls powers were bound to her soul. So when Midiroku was fighting the soul of her daughter combined with her own and the souls of the greedy demons. That is what the Shikon No Tama really is." Sango finished and drew in a long breath. **

"**Yes, Sango is correct only thing she missed was that Midiroku's daughter is alive and was not taken to distant lands but a new place, the future. She was taken there by...her father's servents, they were to watch her and protect her until her 15****th**** birthday. She was to come back her and meet her intended husband," at this point Aki looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. My young girl you are the daughter of Midiroku. The one true Miko who can save this world from catastrophe. Aki got up and walked towards Kagome only to be stopped by the one and only Inuyasha.**

"**Who do you think you're fooling with that old tale? No one here really believes you, right guys?" Inuyasha said sounding like he was trying to convince himself instead of the others. Kagome stood up and said aloud in a cold voice no where near her own:**

"**Thou who stand in the way of me shall be in danger. None of thou shall be of of a variety who I would like to hurt. Now thee Inuyasha in the name of the marriage bestowed upon us at birth, stand down. Prince Inuyasha, True Lord of The Western Lands by word of your father, stand down. We have work to do," slowly fading into her true voice. "Miko Midiroku Lady of Fate and Prophecy has spoken. My mother has spoken." Kagome said sitting down slowly suddenly glowing a bright pink almost pure white. Everyone but Aki sheided their eyes from the blinding light. **

"**My lovely daughter you have finally returned!" Exclaimed Aki.**

**!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#**

**Sorry but writers block tell me if I should add something for the next part then just message me k? Chipmunk get over it cuz I don't care what you say. **

Love you all my fabulously faithful readers! I love you all so much! lol

Suki!

**!****#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#**


End file.
